SKYWARD SWORD: How It Should Have Ended
by Lydiar
Summary: My take on SS's ending. I was quite disappointed with it myself so I thought I'd rewrite the script. Nice n fluffeh! One chapter only. Loaaaaads of ZELINK


SKYWARD SWORD: HOW IT SHOULD VE ENDED.  
>All rights to Nintendo.<br>_[Based on the final cut scene in Skyward Sword.]_

As the golden pair stood in the hands of the statue, they watched the scenery blissfully take its course over the horizon, bringing out the sparkling beauty of Lake Floria, and the rugged silhouette: Eldin Volcano. The clouds above seemed foreign to them now, but the sun felt warmer here. Alas peace returned to the world they had fought for.

Zelda turned away from the setting and focused on Link. He was still silently gazing in the far distance. His hair was always looks messy she thought as the soft breeze blew it gently, but she agreed to herself it suited him well, and his eyes, those big blue eyes. They gave her support, assurance. They made her feel safe. However, she had decided her fate and knew she had to act upon it, disregarding what his reaction was.

"I...I think I want to live here." She took a deep breath as Link turned to her, eyes widened. "I always want to feel solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce." Zelda knew what she wanted, she could only hope he would follow a path similar to hers, so they could stay together.  
>"What about you, Link?" She gulped; it hurt her to say that.<p>

Link paused for a while. His face began to glow with happiness as he carefully took her hand, and rested it on his palm holding it gently- all in one swift movement. Her skin was so soft to him, so precious, so perfect. Zelda's lips curled into a slight smile aware of their contact as her deep sapphire eyes met his. She savoured every second of it, fearing it would be their last moments together.

"I want to be there with you for every step you take with the earth under your toes, Zelda." The words poured out his mouth. His voice was deep and husky. He had really matured over the time she had last seen him in Skyloft. Zelda stared at him in awe, his eyes told the truth in every word he had said. "I never want to leave your side again..." He knew if he had said anything like this before the great adventure they had just endured, Links face would be a similar crimson of his birds', but right now, it felt right for him to let it all out. "I would battle the Demise one hundred times over, even without a shield! Or even if I didn't have the Master Sword..." Like word vomit, the words escaped his lips without thought. Surprisingly he hadn't shown any signs of discomfort or nervousness that the butterflies inside him portrayed, but he was sure the next few words wouldn't leave him so well composed. Zelda too, felt fireworks set off inside her.

"Or even if I wasn't your chosen hero, Zelda, I would still come to your aid, because, I love you Zelda. " And with that, he couldn't sustain eye contact any longer with the Goddess. He looked down at his brown boots whilst a slight ray of red beamed across his cheeks. Those words struck chords in Zelda. Her pupils dilated in shock. She had waited so long to hear that. Link knew that the last part had nothing to do with his chosen destiny, and that it was purely his hearts desires deciding that he would never want to leave her.

Zelda watched him shuffle in malaise. She slipped her hand out of his grasp and turned her eyes elsewhere. Feeling the gaze off him, Link looked up into her. She was so fascinating to him. She had such a light complexion and her bright blue eyes told millions of secrets and he planned to figure every single one of them out, even if it meant he would merely be her friend in doing so. The profile of her face displayed empathy as a few blonde locks of hers waved in the wind. His left hand seemed colder now without the warmth from hers and his heart slowly began to sink. 'Maybe I've said too much...' He contemplated. He raised his hand to rest it on her shoulder; he thought that'd be the most FRIEND-like thing to do in this situation, hoping to clear things up seeing as his real emotions weren't going down too well.  
>"Zelda, look I'm sorry for blabbering all that junk to you. I'll only be there if YOU want me t-"<br>He immediately paused as she took a step closer in to Link.  
>"Link..." Zelda looked straight back up at him when she heard his voice again. She had a rather sinister smirk drawn across her face. Link raised an eye brow and lowered his hand. He wasn't too sure how to react right now but sturdily held eye contact this time, keeping a close eye on her.<br>"Remember when you won the ceremony, and we were stood here, except in Skyloft?" She said calmly. Links heart began to race. Memories of how close they stood to each other on that day reflected identically to how they were posed now.  
>"Uhh, I do..." He gulped, lowering his eyebrow and continued to stare into her eyes, as she did him. They were merely inches away, their noses practically touching. She could feel his warm fast paced breathing tickle above her lip. She softly held each of his hands in her own, and delicately intertwined her fingers with his.<p>

"Remember what happened at the end of it?" She purred, her eyes piercing into his. Links heart felt as though it was pounding out of his chest. Her warm hands gave him goose bumps, and the fear of being pushed off again gave him a few shivers too. The ceremony's not quite finished yet..." She whispered, as a blush spread across her face.  
>"Hey, don't you dare even think about it!" His voice wobbled.<br>"Think about what?" She giggled.  
>"If you push me off, I'll return and push you back!" In an aggressively playful way he narrowed his brow and leaned forward closer to her as if squaring up to an opponent. His blush deepened in colour.<br>"Hmm... Would that mean you d kiss me back?" She smirked.  
>"Wait wha-!" Zelda pressed her lips against his. Her eyes were tightly shut, she was extremely nervous as this was the first time she had followed her heart. Link remained frozen, and in shock. He didn't even blink. His lips were rough on hers, but she didn't care, she could only notice how he wasn't returning the compassion. Link released her hands as the one sided kiss continued. About to pull away from him in disappointment, Zelda was circled by his construction. He pulled her in tightly, closing the space between them with his hands resting on her waist. She followed his lead and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of the Skyloft dwellers finally felt complete with her in his arms, and her in his embrace as they accepted the new role they would play on the surface world. It was clear they had been destined together and boy, were they sure glad. Even if the Demise would reincarnate, nothing mattered because they would always have each other, and in every life. She silently pulled her head away from him and nuzzled into shoulder. Link slightly disappointed the kiss had ended could only respond with holding her tighter in an embrace he had waited so long for.<p>

"I love you too, Link." She uttered faintly.

_By Lydiar._  
><em>If you were disappointed in SS s ending I hope you really like this cos I would of really liked to have seen some substantial romance at the end of the game, not just hints. Disappointed Nintendo! Disappointed!<em>


End file.
